


Sparks of Life

by i_write_a_lot



Series: Flat Tires [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Car Trouble, F/M, Gen, Work, spark plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling to work, Peter and Neal get some car trouble (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks of Life

**Author's Note:**

> -I’m not as good when it comes to engines as my mother is-she’s worked on cars almost her whole life, and has had several different classics, her favorites being her 1965 blue impala, old longbed and shortbed Chevy trucks, and a few other cars that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. I didn’t write how they fix the spark plugs, because I’m not too sure myself, and I didn’t want to chance getting it wrong. I hope that I did get the little bit of info that I put in here right, and that it seemed like a plausible situation.   
> -I do not own White Collar  
> -No cars or other vehicles were harmed in the making of this fic

They were driving in Peter’s car when the car unexpectedly gave a sudden tiny cough, lurch, stopped-and then started again. Peter, however, wasn’t taking any chances as he quickly pulled the car over to make sure that there was nothing seriously wrong with it. Neal, feeling annoyed already at getting up at the crack of dawn for a change, took this chance to do his usual complaining, knowing that Peter would be expecting it.

“What’s wrong with it now?” Neal demanded, as they were driving Peter’s car to work in the early morning traffic. Actually, for once, there really wasn’t that much traffic in the city. It seemed most people had wised up about the bad weather coming around and had decided to just stay home. But Peter being Peter wasn’t going to let anything keep him from an honest days work, even if it meant getting him trapped in the building (which has happened before). 

“I think,” Peter said, then got distracted and didn’t seem to realize he wasn’t finishing his sentence as he got out of the car, and headed towards the front of the car (not after checking all the tires first). Neal was glad there wasn’t another flat tire, he’d hated changing the last tire, even though Peter had been there to help him through it. 

“So?” Neal asked finally, as Peter had the hood up and was examining a bunch of different weird looking things in the engine. Neal only recognized the air filter, and everything else was a mystery. 

“I think it’s the spark plugs,” Peter said finally. “Though I thought that I’d taken care of them…or maybe El had…”

Neal rolled his eyes. Of course Peter would forget to do something like this, though it wasn’t likely his fault what with all their cases and stuff going on. He’d forget the small things, if El or Neal didn’t remind him. Things like taking books back to the library for El, or picking up the milk. Funny, but when it came to the small details of a case, Peter never forget those particular details…

“So…what are we going to do about it?” Neal asked. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t have spare spark plugs in the car,” Peter said with a heavy sigh. “I think that I can get us to the building, but once there I’m gonna have to get Jones or Diana or someone to get someone to take a look at her…”

“Why do people always refer to their vehicles as women?” Neal wondered, and Peter smiled but didn’t answer as he was closing the hood of the car, and moving to get in. 

Hopefully they wouldn’t break down on the way to work, because Neal didn’t relish the idea of being stuck on the side of the highway in New York. It was already shaping up to be a busy morning, and getting car troubles wasn’t something he’d been planning on. 

Maybe he could get Peter a new car for Christmas?

With that thought in mind, they drove steadily and slowly towards work again.  
~*~

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Kudos and Comments much appreciated! Thank you for reading.


End file.
